


Costumbres

by EarlineNathaly



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlineNathaly/pseuds/EarlineNathaly
Summary: Los trolls están viviendo finalmente en el Árbol de los Trolls una vez más en Ciudad Bergen. La vida está empezando a ser verdaderamente cupcakes y arco iris. Una fiesta está siendo organizada para celebrar la nueva amistad entre los Bergens y los Trolls. Poppy se queda hasta tarde terminando las invitaciones y se da cuenta que no es la única despierta. Las viejas costumbres mueren con dificultad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me di cuenta que Branch tiene un gimnasio dentro de su bunker, así que de ahí más o menos salió esta idea.

 

Poppy se quedó hasta tarde esa noche para terminar las invitaciones. En realidad, era usualmente rápida mientras hacía scrapbooks, pero ahora había otra ciudad entera que requería invitación por lo que era natural que tuviera que poner un esfuerzo extra, sin mencionar que también necesitaba el doble de tiempo.

 

Era lo suficientemente tarde como para que ya no fuera “tarde” si no “temprano”, pues le sol se alzaría pronto. Puso todas las invitaciones cuidadosamente en el escritorio para poder entregarlas al día siguiente y bostezó. Se dio cuenta que inconscientemente había hecho una invitación extra especial para Branch, como siempre.

 

Ya no tenía que hacerlo más, desde luego. Branch ahora brillaba con sus colores reales y ella sabía que vendría a la fiesta. Pero, sonrió a la impecablemente recortada invitación con afecto con ojos cansados, supuso que las viejas costumbres no morían tan fácil.

 

De todos modos, no se arrepentía. Quería darle a Branch una invitación especial siempre para que supiera que era bienvenido, que era importante. Después de todo el tiempo que había pasado solo, temiéndoles a los Bergens, no quería que volviera a alejarse de los demás otra vez. No quería que volviera a alejarse de ella.

 

Sintió una calidez por dentro al pensar en ello, pero decidió que lo mejor sería dejar la invitación con las demás e ir a conciliar al menos unas horas de sueño antes de que el sol se decidiera por fin a despertar. Entonces lo vio por la ventana. El capullo-casa al lado del de ella tenía las luces encendidas.

 

Si era honesta, Poppy tendría que admitir que se había sentido feliz – más feliz – cuando Branch había escogido el capullo al lado del de ella para vivir, pero ahora la hacía sentir un poco ansiosa. Quería ir y averiguar qué era lo que estaba haciendo pero no tenía ninguna excusa para aparecer en su casa de la nada. Aguarden un segundo, sí que tenía una excusa. Tomó la invitación y una caja pequeña que planeaba darle a la mañana siguiente, las escondió en su cabello y salió de su casa.

 

— ¿Poppy? — preguntó él sorprendido de verla tan temprano al abrir la puerta. Podría haber jurado que era el único troll despierto a esa hora.

 

— ¡Hola, Branch! — exclamó ella emocionada, el cansancio olvidado cuando vio su rostro. — ¿Te estoy interrumpiendo?— preguntó invitándose sola a pasar.

 

Branch estaba sudando, se dio cuenta.

 

— Eh, — él se encogió de hombros, cerrando la puerta. — No realmente, sólo estaba… — gesticuló vagamente. Poppy notó entonces las pesas y otras herramientas para hacer ejercicio desperdigadas por el piso.

 

— ¿Ejercitándote? — completó ella arqueando una ceja coqueta en su dirección.

 

Él se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza, un poco avergonzado.

 

— Sí, digo, yo sé que ya no corremos peligro. Tan sólo… es difícil abandonar viejas costumbres, supongo, — explicó. Poppy sonrió.

 

— Sí, sé a lo que te refieres.

 

Branch recogió sus pesas y empezó a guardarlas.

 

— Oh, tengo algo para ti, por cierto, — anunció ella entonces. Branch sonrió de lado, girándose para encararla.

 

— Y yo que pensé que habías venido nada más por curiosa.

 

— Pfff, no, — mintió ella rodando los ojos de una manera exagerada que la delataba. Él se rió entre dientes. — Sucede que tengo tu invitación para la fiesta de celebración por nuestra nueva amistad con los Bergens. — Se la sacó del cabello y se la dio.

 

— Oh,— dijo tomándola y admirándola.

 

Era el mismo tipo de invitación hecha a manera de scrapbook que siempre le daba. Incluso arrojaba brillantina y cantaba cuando la abrías. Pero la mejor parte, era que los tenía a ellos como el foco de atención, tomados de las manos en el centro, rodeados de los otros más pequeños Trolls y Bergens.

 

— Gracias, — dijo simplemente, pero sintiéndolo.

 

— ¿Vas a venir, verdad? — no pudo evitar preguntar bromeando, aunque de todos modos se sintió internamente aliviada cuando dijo que lo haría.

 

— Sí, sí, lo haré. Me arrastrarías hasta allá si no fuera de todos modos.

 

Poppy se rió.

 

— Puedes apostarlo.

 

Entonces se frotó un brazo un tanto incómoda y se aclaró la garganta.

 

— Tengo algo más para ti, — admitió. Sacó la caja del interior de su cabello y se la extendió con algo de timidez.

 

Branch miró la caja y luego a Poppy, sintiéndose conmovido. Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, pero Poppy se preocupaba e interesaba por él tanto que era casi injusto. Pero bueno, de todos modos, él también se preocupaba por ella más que por cualquier otro, de igual manera.

 

Puso la invitación en una mesa cercana y tomó la caja de sus manos. Era un brazalete-reloj para la hora de los abrazos.

 

— Es decir, sé que declaré que la hora de los abrazos era a toda hora, pero, uh, — miró hacia el suelo, repentinamente tímida, — Asumiendo que eso sólo cuenta entre tú y yo, supuse que podrías usar uno para recordar cuando abrazar a los demás. Si quisieras.

 

Estaba divagando, se dio cuenta. Sólo divagaba cuando estaba realmente nerviosa. Fue esa la manera en que supo que esperaba que de verdad le gustara el regalo. Finalmente lo miró y lo descubrió con los ojos fijos en el brazalete, su expresión asombrada.

 

— Yo… — comenzó, — supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a abrazar otra vez, — dijo, luego la miró. — Gracias, Poppy.

 

Poppy sonrió, más feliz de lo que había estado el día en que su padre le regaló el cencerro. Tomó su mano y le puso el brazalete.

 

— Bueno, siempre puedes practicar, — afirmó. — Y siempre estoy disponible para abrazar, si me necesitas.

 

Ambos compartieron una mirada y justo en ese momento, sus brazaletes se encendieron justo al mismo tiempo, lo que la hizo soltar una risita. Se sonrieron y se abrazaron afectuosamente. Poppy se dio cuenta en ese momento que quería hacer una costumbre del hecho de ser la primera en abrazar a Branch cada día, y ser la primera que él abrazara también. Una costumbre que esperar jamás muriera.


End file.
